Cerberus Network
The Cerberus Network is a intelligence and black ops organization that was once part of the Systems Alliance Fleet. Now a rogue group described as a “pro-humanity terrorist or paramilitary group“, Their core belief is that humans deserve a greater role in the galactic community. Additionally they believe that Systems Alliance has become to hamstrung by laws and public opinion to stand up effectively to the Citadel council or any other alien threat. Any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage, and assassination. Cerberus operatives and personnel accept that these methods are may seem brutal and of unjustified but believe history will vindicate them for the salvation of Humanity. Organization Cerberus has operatives all over Citadel space and the Terminus Systems, regularly reporting to the Illusive Man. Cerberus is most active however within the Alliance civilian and military organization in which they originated from. Often in high-ranking positions, the members or agents of Cerberus are able to giving the Illusive Man constant updates and feed him information that would otherwise be classified. Their operatives tend to act alone, or small cells comprising of only a few personnel. Operation and interaction within the Alliance is by far the most common and easiest forms of gathering intelligence and or subvert pushing Cerberus agenda. A number of high-ranking individuals from both the military and the civilian branches are either members of Cerberus or support the group in someway that allows their activities to remain out of the public eye. In this way Cerberus is able to utilise unused and easily forgotten personnel and resources to run installations and equip Cerberus Special Forces. In rare occasion Cerberus has even been able to use its influence to take indirect command of a Alliance Fleet to attack a pirate and smuggling base that was becoming a risk to Human colonial pursuits. Almost all of Cerberus operative came from the Alliance Fleet. These individuals are sometimes simply marked off as KIA by Cerberus agents within the Alliance so that the new operatives have a clean start. If an operative is captured, depending on their usefulness, Cerberus might attempt a rescue or simply declare them to be expendable and abandon them to their captors; which including leaving them to be persecuted by the Alliance. Due to their widespread network, Cerberus effectively has access to almost every settled system, major trade stopoffs and colonies in the galaxy. This is done by the marvels of Human ingenuity and geniuses; utilising Citadel communications and backdoor hacking and downloading all information while intransit of viewing. Security systems are easily hacked and then tampered with by Cerberus agents before the first seconds of connection. Any signs that they lines of communication were taped are quickly shrugged off as interstellar drift or common computer lag, that is if they saw any signs at all. Although the Terminus Systems have multiple lines of communication and of relay systems, the system of backdoor hacking and downloading while intransit also applies. However, Cerberus has no knowledge of what goes on in uncharted systems and the Migration Fleet, thus rendering the Illusive Man blind in those areas. Rank & Position Structure There are many positions and tasks required in keeping Cerberus functional and manageable. Set up in a wide network of cells and indipentent agents, Cerberus is made up of numerous individuals tasked with a variety of duties ranging from a lowly informant to a Sector leader. Listed below are but a few position needed in running the Cerberus network. Illusive Man The leader and mastermind behind the covert operations of the Cerberus, the man has never bean caught by the authorities and is widely thought is be a myth. His present location is unknown and only a few of his top agents are able to gain access to him. Illusive Man Bio Sector Analyst High level operatives who work indirectly with the Illusive Man himself. Task with analyzing and examine field reports from local Cerberus installations and Field operatives within his or her sector of influences. Sector Analyst act as leaders of the varies inner Cerberus networks and cells but may not necessarily have the authority to act without the orders sanctioned by the Illusive Man himself. To keep the over all Network secure individual sector leaders are not provided with intel on other Cerberus operations outside his own cell and or share of influence. This has caused some problems with operational overlap, with Cerberus cells tasked with similar goals sometimes bumping heads and egos. Technical specialist “Tech’ specs” are engineers and technical personnel responsible in collecting communication and field agent data and then passing it along to Sector Analyst for examination. A Techs life is that is a technical hermit, quite often living in solitude with their equipment. Cerberus Field Agent Field agents are solo Cerberus spies who field a wide variety of tasks including assassination, sabotage, and subversion. Agents are often deep under cover and will likely betray fellow operative and agents if it means keeping their cover and identity a secret or allowing them to achieve their own objective. This often cold operational approach can sometimes work in the opposite way in which an Agent my break cover to fusilitate a greater priority objective. They are usually heavily trained and altered to better survive and act on their own. This include genetic augmentation, Biotic enhancement, and neural adaptive programming. Cerberus Security Cerberus Commandos The security and defensive forces of Cerberus top secret bases and or lab. The Commandos are usually recruited from disgruntled Alliance veterans. Commandos are often Highly trained shock troops armed with state of the art hardware including Skunkwork products. Although Cerberus internal code prohibits modification and changing ones armour and or weapon, most commandos alter there gear in a wide range depending on what they are securing. Commandos sometimes go as far as to engrave there own designs and logos into their armour for no other reason then boredom on dull security operations. Cerberus Defence Drones Used to defend isolated listening post and remote automated bases, Cerberus Defence Drones varies from usage. Most common Drone are the cheap Loki models either bought legally or on the black market. However for more valuable operations and or sector base security, specialised and heavily modified drones are set up. Cerberus Dummy Corporations Cord-Hislop Aerospace Cord-Hislop Aerospace is a well-respected corporation known for manufacturing and selling Starships. Cord-Hislop is the first and largest company to pass as a front to fund and covertly support Cerberus activities. This manufacture is at the for front of Human aerospace endeavours, producing and designing some of the most reliable Alliance military and civilian spacecraft. Although not part of the initial design team, Cord-Hislop won the bid to produce the SSV SR-2 series after the success of the SSV Normandy. Wilkins Matics Telecommunication One of Thousands of small communication companies that help keep colonies and core worlds connected. Cerberus covertly backs hundreds of these small assets to keep Cerberus connected to the Galaxy's multiple communication systems, many unaware of their companies involvement. Federation Express The largest shipping company in Alliance space, Federation Express is revered by many in the Alliance to be the most dependable courier and shipping organisation within Humanities territories. With executive offices on Earth, Arcturus Station and even the Citadel, the corporate giant has the ears of many of the most influential politicians in Counsel space. Federation Express is publicly know to be one of the more “kinder” corporations in the galaxy having supplies fledgling colonies with discounted product and have continued to fund numerous charity organisation. Federation Express has lucrative contracts with at least a dozen colonies acting as the key shipping resource to and from the colonies. Such contracts often provide the colonies with a strong life line to the cores that allows the small colony to grow both economically and culturally. Cerberus Skunkworks The Cerberus Network develope their own hardware for black ops operations and passes the specs and sometimes the hardware directly to Cells in need of such high level equipment not found in the main stream market place. These weapons are often advanced particle beams with excellent shield penetration, damage, and accuracy. Their field hardsuits feature advanced protective measures and sophisticated anti-hacking measures. Some of the more common Skunkwork production are; *Gorgon line of Assault Rifles *Hydra line of Shotguns *Harpy line of Pistols *Titan line of Sniper Rifles *Freedom line of combat armour *Hoplite line of combat armour The Skunkworks continue to design and develop better and greater weapons and equipment for field use and do not seem to be slowing down testing and production any time soon. Although the Skunkworks have no offical manufacturing base, there are several bases scattered through the galaxy that solely operate as store house and production fasility for the ever growing arsenal of Cerberus. ... Category:Factions